


Beautiful

by DevilJesus



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 08:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilJesus/pseuds/DevilJesus
Summary: Jaemin thinks Jeno is beautiful.





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ringo_Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringo_Angel/gifts).



Jaemin has truly never seen anyone like him before.   
   
Sure, he’s known Jeno practically his entire life. He’s still him.   
   
He’s just... different.   
   
Softer, lighter, calmer.   
   
His shoulders aren’t tense anymore.   
   
His light brown hair is longer, softly swept out of his face and tucked delicately behind his ears.   
   
The sun warms Jeno’s skin, tinting it the slightest bit brown, he stares out their bedroom window in the Dream dorm. His wife beater just slightly too big for him, teasing his shoulder perfectly.   
   
He’s beautiful.   
   
Jaemin’s never seen something as beautiful as Jeno.   
   
“Jeno-yah.” He calls out softly.   
   
The slightly older boy snaps his head to attention, and his eyes soften when they meet Jaemin’s.   
   
“Jaeminnie.” He calls back, making a move to stand. Jaemin waves his hand dismissively, silently telling Jeno to stay where he is.   
   
“Just wanted to look at you.” He says flirtatiously as he approaches Jeno.   
   
He swears he can see a flush creeping on Jeno’s cheeks, but he turns away from Jaemin to look at the pink sky. 

You’d think after all these years he’d be use to Jaemin’s flirtatious nature.   
   
“Pabo.” Jeno just rolls his eyes, fingers toying with the bedsheet beneath him distractingly.   
   
There’s a stillness in the room, the soft sound of the other Dream members moving outside and the hum of the tv in the living room the only sound.   
   
Jeno blinked back at the taller boy a soft tilt of his head as he waited for Jaemin to make a move.   
   
“I love you, Jeno.” Jaemin’s voice is barely above a whisper as he says this, sitting down next to his boyfriend on the bed.   
   
“I love you.” Jeno repeats, his pretty eye smile making his whole face light up as he gazed at Jaemin.   
   
God, Jeno is so fucking beautiful.   
   
His eyes seem to glow in the light of the setting sun, and Jaemin wants to give him the whole world in this moment. Wants to shout to the sky’s how much he’s in love with the beautiful boy in front of him. Damn the uproar.   
   
He cups Jeno’s jaw gently, brushes his thumb across his lower lip. Jeno’s been biting at his lips again, the normally supple skin cracked and dry.   
   
Jeno’s cheeks flush again and he averts his eyes, looking back out the window and over the buildings of Seoul.   
   
There’s so many more things Jaemin wants to say. Although he knows that Jeno is aware of every word. The elder can read him like a book. 

They’d been through so much together, them becoming a couple had made their worlds complete.   
   
“I love you.” Jaemin says again before turning Jeno’s head softly and finally pressing his lips to the elder boy’s. His mouth is warm, inviting as he involuntarily parts his lips.   
   
A soft noise is swallowed by Jaemin as he prods his tongue into Jeno’s awaiting mouth, his hands now moving on their own accord to bring Jeno gently into his lap.   
   
Jeno makes a slightly startled gasp, and Jaemin can feel him smile as he rests his hands on his shoulders, giving the solid muscle a soft squeeze.   
   
“What’re you doing, Jaemin-ah?” There’s a slight smirk in Jeno’s voice when he feels Jaemin’s wandering hands brush under his shirt and over the exposed skin of his back, down to grasp the firm flesh of his ass.   
   
“Not doing a thing.” Jaemin retorts, grinning to himself as he playfully nips at Jeno’s neck.   
   
Jeno lets out a breathy laugh, head tipping back as his fingers toy with the now dark brown hair at the nape of Jaemin’s neck.   
   
“Oh, I see how it is. You come in here, bother me while I’m watching the sunset...” Jeno shifts in Jaemin’s lap, his powerful dancer thighs bracketing him. “Tell me you love me, only to get me to sleep with you? Na Jaemin, I almost mistook you for a gentleman.”  
   
Jaemin grins handsomely, shaking his head as he presses his mouth to Jeno’s again.   
   
“I’m trying to be romantic and you’re being a brat.”  
   
“Ooh, a brat?” Jeno grins. “Such mean words, Jaeminnie.”  
   
“Shut up.” Jaemin laughs, tugging Jeno so he’s flush to his chest before he lays him down. “Can’t I make love to my boyfriend while the sun sets?”  
   
“Well, I think you’ve only got about two minutes before the sun actually sets, so you best get moving.”  
   
“Will you ever give me a break?” Jaemin huffs out a laugh as he quickly undoes his pants, shoving them down.   
   
“You? Never,” Jeno replies playfully. He grins up at Jaemin; eyes smiling with him; fingers brushing over the younger boy’s cheek. “I love you, you know.”  
   
“Ohhh, now who’s the pabo?” Jaemin teases, lips pressing kisses into the skin of Jeno’s neck.   
   
Jeno’s about to respond, but he hisses when he feels the cool slickness of Jaemin’s fingers prodding at his entrance.   
   
He didn’t even hear him fumbling for lube.   
   
“That’ll shut you up, huh?”  
   
“Oh, Jaeminnie, I love when you talk dirty to me.” Jeno deadpans, and Jaemin lets out another laugh, dropping his head to Jeno’s chest.   
   
“Be quiet so I can do my job here.” Jaemin gives a brief glance over to the door, glad that he’d locked it as he’d entered.   
   
“You got it.” Jeno winks, fingers gripping at Jaemin’s strong bicep, his grip tightening when Jaemin’s fingers crook up.   
   
“Fuck.” He hisses out. “Warn a guy, Jaemin!” He groans, his hand running through his hair making it stick up at all sides.   
   
“Mm, sorry baby.” Jaemin doesn’t sound all that sorry when he presses the words into his skin with his lips.   
   
Jeno’s tight hole stretches out nicely for his fingers, the slick muscle greedily swallowing his fingers up.   
   
Jaemin could sit back and appreciate the view for a bit, but judging by the deep flush on Jeno’s chest and the desperate noises he’s starting to make, he should probably pick up the pace a little.   
   
A needy little whine escapes Jeno’s throat when Jaemin pulls his fingers out, and his hole tries to clench around nothing.   
   
“Jaeminnie...” Jeno’s voice is starting to slur a little, and Jaemin silences him with a kiss before burying himself to the hilt.   
   
The breath is knocked out of Jeno when Jaemin is fully seated inside of him, the thickness of him stretching him out.   
   
God, he feels so full.   
   
His breath comes out in heavy pants and he rests a hand on his stomach to try and alleviate the tight burn of being stretched so wide. His other hand clasped over his lips to hold back his cries, knowing that the other members could easily hear him if he cried too loud.   
   
“You’re okay, Jeno~” Jaemin soothes, fingers brushing his hair out of his face. “I’ve got you, baby. Don’t worry.”  
   
It’s a few long moments before Jeno finally stirs, body squirming a bit as he welcomes Jaemin in.   
   
“That’s my boy.” Jaemin praises, pulling himself out before pushing back in fully. Gripping Jeno’s hand and pulling it away from his mouth just as a beautiful noise falls from Jeno’s lips.   
   
Jeno’s hair flops in his face, his whole body jolting with every powerful thrust Jaemin delivers.   
   
“Jaemin, ah, Jaemin, Jaemin.” Jeno chants, his eyes falling shut as he begs for nothing in particular, fingers grappling at Jaemin’s shoulders for leverage.   
   
“I’ve got you, Jeno. Fuck, baby, I’ve got you.” Jaemin grunts, pressing their foreheads together as he fucks into him relentlessly, hips snapping.   
   
“Love you, Jaeminnie. Fuck, I love you.” Jeno manages to choke out, his stomach tightening as he reaches between the two of them to wrap his hand around himself.   
   
“Did I say you could touch yourself?” Jaemin’s voice is low, panting in Jeno’s ear, and Jeno nearly cums from the tone of his voice.   
   
“S-Sorry.” He chokes out, throwing his head back when Jaemin’s cock prods deliciously at his prostate.   
   
“Good boy.” Jaemin breathes, fingers gripping at Jaemin’s jaw, his index and middle finger pushing into his mouth.   
   
Jeno’s eyes flutter shut as he sucks the digits into his mouth, tongue swirling around them.   
   
Jaemin’s pace doesn’t falter, and each powerful thrust sends jolts of electricity through Jeno’s body.   
   
“Jaemin. Jaeminnie, can I cum? Can I please cum?” Jeno’s full on begging around Jaemin’s fingers now. His hands grip desperately at the sheet on either side of him, itching to touch himself.   
   
If they were alone in the dorm, Jaemin might’ve teased him. Might play with him for a bit before allowing him to finally get his release. 

By now the others had probably worked out what they were up to, but Jaemin didn’t care. They all knew not to disturb. 

It was only him and Jeno. His beautiful Jeno.   
   
“Oh, Jeno-yah. You’ve been so good for me.” He praises, his own hand wrapping around Jeno’s leaking cock.   
   
He smears the precum leaking at the head around before jerking Jeno off to the same pace as his thrusts.   
   
It’s only a few more moments before Jeno’s orgasm crashes over him in powerful waves.   
   
His toes curl, his back arches, and he lets out a desperate cry of Jaemin’s name before he’s cumming into Jaemin’s fist, a bit of it leaking onto his stomach.   
   
“That’s it, Jeno. Fuck, you look so beautiful for me.” Jaemin’s voice is growing shaky, thrusts becoming sloppy.   
   
It doesn’t take much longer, what with the delicious squeeze of Jeno’s ass clenching around him with the aftershocks of his orgasm for him to find his own release.   
   
Warmth spreads through Jeno, and he lets out a soft little noise, bleary eyes blinking up at Jaemin.   
   
Jaemin slows himself down as he slowly pulls his softening cock out of his lover.   
   
Soft kisses are placed all over Jeno’s smooth skin, and he hums happily.   
   
“Always so good for me, Jeno.” Jaemin murmurs, pressing a kiss to Jeno’s shoulder.   
   
Jeno gives Jaemin a soft, sated smile as he brushes Jaemin’s messy hair out of his eyes.   
   
“You’re pretty okay too.” His voice sounds thoroughly fucked out, and Jaemin gives him a playful shove.   
   
“Do you always have to ruin the moment when I’m trying to be sappy?”  
   
“Absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos!!
> 
>  
> 
> For my sis Ringo, cos of her love for nomin and because the world needs Top!Jaemin. 
> 
> Ps. Jeno ain’t a top.


End file.
